


Nothing to Lose

by Elvendork



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought there was nothing left he could lose, because it had never occurred to him that losing Aziraphale was even a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нечего терять](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500353) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)
  * Inspired by [Infra-Black (And Other Colours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465857) by [Hekateras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/pseuds/Hekateras). 



> This was partially inspired by a line from Hekateras's [Infra-Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465857/chapters/804624) (which you should go read now). It was originally submitted, anonymously, to [snowangelsandfairytales](http://snowangelsandfairytales.tumblr.com/) ([athousandelegies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandelegies/pseuds/athousandelegies)) on tumblr (yes, I'm coming clean now, that one was me...). 
> 
> It's a tiny snippet that was stuck in my head for days. Part of me really wants to expand on it. Part of me knows if I do that, I _will_ end up writing a fix-it, and the whole point was that I am for once going to post something that is complete angst with no happy ending (you have been warned). Even if it is less than 200 words long. I shouldn't rule out the possibility, though.

> “There was nothing he could lose that he hadn’t lost already." - Good Omens, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

> “Moments later, it occurred to Crowley that his earlier assessment of having nothing more to lose had been a tad premature.” - Infra-Black, a Good Omens fanfiction by Hekateras

Crowley screams. No human could ever make a sound like that.

It is a scream of agony torn from the throat of someone well-versed in the concept of pain. He’s a demon. It’s in his job description, no matter how much he has tried to avoid it over the years.

It is the scream of a being who has just watched half their soul burnt to ashes by an enemy who does not laugh at the action but worse – looks bored by it.

It had never occurred to him. The very idea had been unthinkable, not because his mind shied away when it presented itself, but because he had simply never considered it as an option. _It had never occurred to him._

Crowley had never entertained the possibility that even Hell would come up with such a punishment as to – as to –

When you have known someone for almost six millennia, you begin to take their presence for granted. 

They had arrived on this world together, after all. 

Crowley had always assumed they would leave it together as well. 

He was wrong.


End file.
